Becoming Santa
by FreshBreathofAir
Summary: Fleur is confronted with a difficult task: explaining to her daughter Dominique the truth of Santa Clause. How will she handle it? *Secret Santa fic 2017*


**Hey all! I am writing this as a Secret Santa fic for Hogwarts Forum. My fic is for the lovely Em (CrimsonGoldQueen). She's great, go to her profile and read her stories! Merry Christmas Em, and I hope you enjoy this!**

Fleur was at the kitchen sink, washing dishes with a methodical system that she'd honed and perfected ever since she had been married to Bill Weasley. That night had been one of the best and worst in her life. She recalled the joy she had felt as she walked into the congregation, as she and Bill said their vows to each other, and as they kissed for the first time. She also recalled the fire, screaming, and flying spells as the Death Eaters raided after Kingsley Shacklebolt's Patronus warning. She had held her own, downing several of the invaders before the congregation was rounded up and questioned. They were looking for Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but the trio had fled the scene as soon as they figured out what had been happening.

That night was many years ago now, and Fleur had as good a life as she could hope for. She and Bill had a comfortable life in their little cottage by the sea, with three children who filled their lives with noise and joy. Victoire was boisterous and full of life, Dominique was a stubborn little girl who never budged on anything she wanted, but had a sweet and sensitive side, and Louis was quieter, preferring to stay indoors with a book or a pen and paper. Bill and Fleur loved their children equally. They all had their qualities that Fleur loved about them.

Of course, there were plenty of troubles following the battle. The whole family grieved for a long time about the loss of Fred. The government was in shambles, and it took many years to get it back into a state that pleased the most people.

The worst blow came a few years later. Molly Weasley, who had become a second mother to Fleur, grew very sick

"Mum!" Dominique called from the sitting room. Fleur dried her hands on a green towel and went into the room. Domi sat at the foot of their Christmas tree, shaking several wrapped boxes that sat beneath the pine branches. "Mum, why can't you tell me what the presents are? I'm sure Santa Clause won't mind if I know what one or two of them are."

Dominique was eight years old, and had not yet been told the truth that Santa Clause was merely a fable that every parent told their children until they discovered the truth. "Domi, you know that Santa won't give you any nice presents next year if you know what your presents are too early. Can you wait until next week, so your sister and brother can see what their presents are?"

Dominique had a look of doubt on her face, but she didn't seem to want to ask the question on her tongue. "Mum… some of my friends are telling me that Santa doesn't exist. Is that true? I don't think I believe it, but I wanted to ask you. If Santa isn't real, then who brings our presents?"

Fleur had known this would come soon. Victoire had discovered the truth last year. She didn't want to ruin the magic of Christmas for her sensitive daughter just yet, however. She had told this idea to Victoire last year as well.

"These questions show that you are ready to know the truth," Fleur began. She saw Dominique sag in disappointment, and continued. "You've grown a lot this year, in more ways than one. Remember what you did for Victoire when she broke her leg in September?"

In curiosity, Dominique nodded. "Yeah. Me and Louis made some cookies for her!"

"And you shared your ball with a couple of other kids when we went to the park, remember that?"

Even more intrigued, Dominique stared at her mother. "I remember that. It made me happy that I was nice to them."

"Exactly. I think you've grown so much, I think you are ready to be a Santa Clause." Fleur said.

"I'm Santa Clause?" Domi asked, staring at the presents in confusion. "I don't remember getting these presents."

"No, not like that. Santa Clause isn't just one person," Fleur said, laughing slightly. "There are many people around the world who get things for their friends and hide them secretly. Your friends told you that Santa doesn't exist. That shows that they are not ready to be a Santa Clause. I think you are. Why do you think that a Santa does what he does?"

Dominique scrunched her face in concentration. "Um… we give him cookies and milk."

"Is there anything else they gain for giving people these things? Why did you share with those kids at the park?"

Dominique thought about this once again. Her eyes lit up in realization. "They do it because it feels nice to do things for other people!"

"Exactly. You have to start slowly, though. Maybe one person. A friend, one of the neighbors, anyone."

"I can do something for Victoire!" Domi was now excited by this possibility. "But I don't know what she wants."

Smiling, Fleur said, "So that is your mission. Find out something Victoire wants, and report back ASAP. Go! Go! Go!"

Laughing excitedly, Dominique ran out of the room, off to find her sister. Fleur sighed, glad that she hadn't had to break her daughter's heart to tell her that Santa was not only one person.

As Dominique ran out of the room, Bill walked in, staring after his daughter on the way. "What's up with her?"

"I told her that she is now a Santa Clause," Fleur told him. "She's off to find out something that Victoire wants for Christmas."

Bill shook his head. "You are a genius. How did you come up with that?"

"My family has had that tradition for as long as I remember. When I began to doubt, my parents told me the same thing."

"Good girls make the best liars," Bill laughed, shaking his head at his wife.

"I didn't lie to her," Fleur said. "I think I helped her remember what Christmas is truly about."

"A Christmas miracle in itself," Bill declared.


End file.
